Quelques mots sur Tomb Raider
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tombe Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles de plusieurs forum, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Circumnavigation (114 mots)**

Cela faisait deux heures que Lara observait son chauffeur décrire des cercles autour de l'île de Diane. Elle avait beau tout tenter pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait accoster, il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de malédiction frappant tout mortel mettant un pied sur cette île. Alors, il s'obstinait, entraînant son bateau dans une **circumnavigation** perpétuelle qui commençait à l'agacer. Si elle ne mettait pas un bien sur cette île avant Jones tout serait perdu. Alors Lara se redressa, activa son micro et marmonna.

\- Cette fois, j'y vais Brice.

\- De quoi ? Lara, je…

Mais son ami entendit les cris du pilote et un bruit de plongeon. Il était trop tard pour la retenir.

...

 **2.** **Zooplancton (111 mots)**

Deux heures après le coucher du soleil… Deux heures avant l'aube… C'était un moment étrange dans les eaux chaudes des Caraïbes, surtout en plongée… Car les **zooplanctons** remontaient à la surface pour se nourrir des phytoplanctons et certains émettaient une étrange lumière qui rendait les fonds marins presque irréel. Le spectacle était grandiose, mais Lara savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer. Il y avait bien plus intéressant dans cette crique, enfin de son point de vue… Recouvert par les sédiments marins, elle venait de répérer la silhouette du sous-marin disparu 50 ans plus tôt et l'excitation de la quête la fit s'échapper de l'emprise hypnotique de ce balais surréel.

...

 **3.** **Cariatide (109 mots)**

Le temple était sombre, à demi en ruines et peu engageant. Sur la droite, **cariatides** et atlantes faisaient penser à une nuée d'êtres vivants pétrifiée pour l'éternité. Il y avait de ça en y réfléchissant, mais au moins, Lara n'aurait pas à craindre une attaque de leur part. En revanche, la lumière dansante qu'elle aperçut à travers la porte de la cella lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle n'était pas la première. Le soucis, c'est qu'elle savait très précisément qui se trouvait là et elle connaissait sa dangerosité alors, du pouce, elle dégrafa son holster, faisant glisser sa main sur la crosse de son desert eagle.

...

 **4.** **Surprise (111 mots)**

Alors qu'elle progressait dans les profondeurs de la cité engloutie, Lara avait l'impression que des yeux suivaient chacun de ses gestes, mais c'était impossible. Elle était abandonnée depuis des siècles. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle tourna sur la droite, elle se figea brutalement, découvrant avec **surprise** que ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait le cas. Des dizaines de statues de pierre étaient alignées face à elle. Des statues qui frémirent avant que leurs yeux se mettent à s'ouvrir, prenant vie comme par magie. Lara détestait ce type de sortilège parce qu'elle savait ce que cela impliquait la plupart du temps. Les hommes de pierre grognèrent, prenant un air agressif. Elle avait encore raison.

 **...**

 **5.** **Cavité (106 mots)**

Alors qu'elle sauta une ravine sans ralentir, elle se dit que si elle m'était la main sur l'idiot qui avait répandu l'idée que les dinosaures étaient éteints, elle reviendrait jusqu'ici pour l'offrir au T-Rex qui était en train de la poursuivre à travers les bois. Ses armes étaient inefficaces contre sa peau et sa vitesse de pointe lui paraissait trop rapide. Cette fois, elle aurait du mal à s'en sortir. A moins que… Du coin de l'œil elle venait de repérer une **cavité** sur sa gauche et sans réfléchir, elle plongea tête première à l'intérieur, laissant les mâchoires de la bête se refermer sur le vide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite au défi du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Il a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée !**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Archaïque (111 mots)**

La Grèce **Archaïque** était une période qui avait toujours fasciné Lara. Les vases à figures noires étaient des sources d'information largement négligées par les historiens qui ne voulaient voir que des formes harmonieuses et un décor riche. Lara voyait plus que cela, elle, bien plus. Penchée sur une oinochoé richement décorée, assez similaire à l'olpé Chigi, elle observait à la loupe ce qui ressemblait à une frise décorative, mais celle-ci n'était pas uniquement un bandeau d'apex, comme elle venait de le voir sur l'aryballe voisine, non, entre les feuillages, il y avait un autre motif, plus secret et ce motif-là, traçait un plan. Elle sourit, elle était sur la bonne piste.

...

 **2.** **Bachique (113 mots)**

Quand elle parvint à se faufiler dans les catacombes à l'emplacement de l'ancienne Domus de Lucius Domitius Ahenobarbus, ce mythique empereur fou qui avait mis le feu à Rome par jeu, Lara était à la recherche de l'anneau de Néron. La capitale de l'ancien empire était un millefeuille de construction et de démolition, la ville romaine antique étant devenu des catacombes prisées pour se faire peur, comme pour chercher des trésors perdus. Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi doué qu'elle à ce jeu. Sa torche balaya les murs éclairant des fresques aux personnages enivrés et dévêtus célébrant les grandes fêtes **bachiques** des Bacchanales. Lara sourit cela reflétait parfaitement, les priorités du personnage.

...

 **3.** **Béotien (109 mots)**

Gla était l'un des sites **béotien** les plus surprenants. Quand on approchait en hélicoptère, l'ancienne île, émergeant des exploitations, se dessinait parfaitement. Toutefois, ce n'était ni la citadelle aux murailles cyclopéennes, ni le palais mycénien et son mégaron qui avait attiré Lara ici. C'étaient les karsts et les grottes qui s'étaient formées en dessous. Les résurgences des lacs souterrains avaient permises de mettre en eau la plaine, mais surtout, grâce à la dernière tablette en linéaire B qu'elle venait de traduire, elle savait que maintenant la ville était double. Un palais à la surface et un temple dans les cavités karstiques, un temple dont personne encore ne soupçonnait l'existence.

...

 **4.** **Baladin (116 mots)**

Debout en équilibre sur l'une des échelles de son imposante bibliothèque, Lara parcourait les livres anciens à la recherche d'un incunable bien précis. Dans la salle, les bras croisés, Bryce l'observait en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- N'as-tu pas l'impression de me répéter souvent la même chose ? Demanda Lara en attrapant enfin un volume.

\- Peut-être cela vient-il de ta propension à t'attirer des ennuis !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire avant de lui lancer le livre qu'il rattrapa. Il essuya la poussière et lut

\- Complaintes et poèmes de Jean de Laugère, **baladin** et trouvère… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ?

...

 **5.** **Camériste (110 mots)**

\- Journal d'une **camériste** , c'est exactement ce que je cherche, dit Lara au vieux propriétaire d'une librairie à l'ancienne.

\- Il n'y a rien de très exaltant là-dedans pourtant Miss Croft.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Eliana était au service de Lucrèce de Médicis, duchesse consort de Ferrare. L'histoire veut qu'elle soit morte à 16 ans d'une tuberculose, mais je sais que c'est faux. Elle avait trouvé un livre secret… Un livre maudit et je compte bien mettre la main dessus à mon tour. C'est en cela que le livre de sa dame de compagnie va me servir !

\- Un livre pour chercher un livre, amusante idée, je le conçois.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite au défi de L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Il a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une deuxième fournée !**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Ectoplasme (106 mots)**

Qaund Bryce lui avait dit qu'il refusait obstinément d'entrer dans ce château car il le pensait hanté, comme tous ceux de l'Ecosse, Lara lui avait gentiment ri au nez, mais maintenant, alors qu'elle se trouvait entouré d' **ectoplasmes** bruyants et agressifs, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort et cela l'énervé au plus haut point. Non pas après Bryce, mais après elle-même car ses magnums lui étaient totalement inutiles. On ne pouvait affronter ce qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher alors, elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir, passant par une fenêtre pour plonger tête première dans la douve, ce n'était que partie remise.

...

 **2.** **In petto (103 mots)**

Lara trouvait sa lecture aussi intéressante que la bibliothèque souterraine du Vatican dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Rares étaient ceux qui avait ce privilège, mais la jeune femme était nettement plus fascinée par l'incunable qu'elle parcourait. C'était les mémoires de Lorenzacio Fiorenti, un seigneur napolitain nommé cardinal **in petto** par le pape Urbain II à son retour de croisade… Une croisade d'où il avait ramené un trésor inestimable pour la papauté, un trésor que Lara voulait retrouver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lara lisait des contes à ce sujet, mais là, elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du Graal.

...

 **3.** **Janissaire (106 mots)**

 ** _Yeniçeri_** … **Janissaire** pour les européens, cet ordre militaire composé d'esclaves chrétien d'origine européenne avait été très puissant dans tout l'Empire Ottoman après sa création au XIVème siècle. Lara ne s'intéressait pas à l'ordre dans sa globalité, mais au jeune Horatio Carmenini arraché de chez lui, en 1596, à l'âge de 12 ans pour recevoir sa formation. Horatio n'était pas le fils de n'importe qui, son père se vantait d'avoir trouvé la formule de l'immortalité et si Lara ne le croyait pas vraiment, elle venait de découvrir une épitaphe sur lequel on mentionnait qu'Horatio n'était mort que trois cent ans plus tard et sa curiosité s'était décuplée.

...

 **4.** **Kibboutz (100 mots)**

Lara suivait Samuel alors qu'il l'entraînait dans les rues du **kibboutz** où elle devait le rejoindre pour rencontrer Sara. Sara s'était installée là dans les années 50, à l'époque où les **kibboutz** se voulaient encore révolutionnaires. Cela avait bien changé depuis cette époque, mais Lara devait voir la vieille dame. Elle ne cessait de parler de la malédiction et de l'œil de Dieu. Lara ne voyait pas dans ses propos les divagations d'une dame malade, surtout pas depuis qu'elle était tombée sur le parchemin de la Résurrection, un parchemin qui mentionnait à la fois l'œil de Dieu et l'Arche d'alliance.

...

 **5.** **Monolithe (114 mots)**

Lara observait le sarcophage qui se tenait devant elle, au centre de cette chambre mortuaire encore inviolée datant de la IVème dynastie. C'était un **monolithe** de granit noir qui remettait en cause à lui seul l'idée selon laquelle cela n'était en usage qu'à la toute fin de l'empire égyptien, au moment de la conquête romaine… Et ce n'était pas le plus intéressant, Lara savait qu'elle avait fait une découverte unique en lisant le cartouche : Djédefré… Ce pharaon incompris, diabolisé à tort… Ce bâtisseur de la pyramide d'Abou Rawash dont les ruines se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête. Tout le monde cherchait depuis des décennies, mais elle, elle avait trouvé l'accès à sa crypte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite au défi de L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Il a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une troisième fournée !**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Nécropole (102 mots)**

Parcourir la Vallée des Rois, mettait toujours Lara dans une certaine excitation. Elle avait plusieurs fois fait des découvertes étonnantes dans la **nécropole** sacrée et elle espérait que cette fois ce serai aussi le cas. Thoutmosis II n'avait pas régné plus de trois ans. Sa momie avait été découverte dans une cache de Deir-el-Bahari, mais les fouilles, entreprises autour de son tombeau étaient intéressantes, car dans un recoin non exploré, un court texte mentionnait son épouse, la détestée Hatchepsout, femme pharaon dont l'emplacement de la tombe, encore inconnu, titillait Lara depuis longtemps. Peut-être que ce texte la remettrait sur sa trace !

...

 **2.** **Onanisme (109 mots)**

La villa des mystères et ses fresques érotiques, des orgies, des couples enlacés, des guerriers aux corps huilés pratiquant l' **onanisme** , ces images vieilles de deux milles ans pouvaient encore faire rougir les regards les plus innocents, mais Lara n'avait pas le temps de les regarder. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle était là pour récupérer Bryce que ces salopards avaient kidnappé le temps qu'elle remonte de la grotte. La jeune femme savait que tout allait se régler là, dans ce décor antique normalement assailli par les touristes, mais qui était fermé pour la nuit. La main de Lara glissa à sa taille, tapotant ses holster. Elle était prête.

...

 **3.** **Palafitte (108 mots)**

Le village lacustre était comme figé dans le temps : ses passerelles en bois, ses maisons sur pilotis. Lara avait l'impression de parcourir un **palafitte** néolithique, mais en Asie du Sud-Est… Dans d'autres conditions, elle se serait amusée à chercher les différences et les similitudes entre les deux villages distanciés chronologiquement de plusieurs millénaires, mais Lara n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle devait emprunter une pirogue pour remonter le fleuve jusqu'à l'ancien temple sacré. En sautant de l'hélicoptère, elle avait pris de l'avance sur Ray et elle ne comptait pas la perdre, il y avait la vie des gens de ce village plus au Nord en jeu.

...

 **4.** **Palimpseste (109 mots)**

D'un bond, Lara sauta par la fenêtre dans un grand éclat de verre, atterissant lestement dans la benne d'un pick-up qui stationnait devant la porte. Lara tapa sur le toit du véhicule en hurlant.

\- Roule !

Aussitôt, Bryce démarra en trombe et Lara se laissa tomber assis dans la benne avant de sortir de sa veste un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déroula en souriant.

\- Tu as ce que tu veux ? Lui hurla Bryce.

\- Oui, l'intégrale des poèmes des Thibault de Gorse.

\- On a failli se faire tuer pour des poèmes ?

\- Non, répondit Lara en brandissant le parchemin au-dessus de sa tête. C'est un **palimpseste** , ce qui m'intéresse se trouve dessous !

...

 **5.** **Sabir (123 mots)**

Bryce passa un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lara tenta de déchiffrer quelques lignes du carnet qu'elle venait de trouver dans un tiroir du bureau de son père.

\- Mais c'est quelle langue, ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une langue. C'est un **sabir**.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Une langue qui en mélange deux. Jean de Morale ne parlait pas la même langue que Hazam. Les deux hommes l'ont créé pour communiquer.

\- Mais là c'est écrit.

\- Oui, parce cette langue leur est propre donc, elle est parfaite pour un code secret.

\- Et tu as une idée de ce qu'il voulait cacher ?

\- Non, mais Morale est resté plus de six mois à Jérusalem avant de disparaître totalement.

\- Et ?

\- Quelque chose lui a fait écrire ce carnet avant de disparaître…


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite au défi de L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Il a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une quatrième fournée !**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **1.** **Tribulations (108 mots)**

Passer de Singapour à Moscou puis de Moscou à Londres pour finir sur un îlot perdu au sud d'Hawaï en moins de dix jours étaient un exploit comme seul pouvait en accomplir Lara Croft. Ses **tribulations** planétaires sur la piste d'artefacts rares et précieux donnaient à la jeune femme une réputation qu'elle aimait entretenir. On la disait sans limites, sans concession et sans pitié. Dans le monde d'hommes où elle évoluait ce n'était pas un problème. C'était même plutôt une chance. Au moins on la craignait… Enfin, les humains parce que le grand requin blanc qui le fonçait dessus à l'heure actuelle se moquait totalement de sa réputation.

...

 **2.** **Tantrique (101 mots)**

Elle était shakti, le pôle féminin actif et créateur d'énergie. Elle devait donc se délivrer de sa colère pour ne pas rompre l'équilibre. Elle devait ralentir les battements de son cœur, encore énervé par l'affrontement et se laisser guider par la voix de son maître, enchainant les exercices yogiques dans le but de se libérer… Ne plus penser au coup de feu, au cri, au sang sur ses mains… Se laisser guider par d'autres mains, pendant que son cœur se ressourçait autant que son corps au rythme du rituel **tantrique** qu'il lui faisait traverser tout en murmurant des extraits de l'ãgama.

...

 **3.** **Ultramontain (114 mots)**

Joseph de Maistre, homme politique, philosophe, magistrat, historien et écrivain savoyard, était un sujet du royaume de Sardaigne fort intéressant. Outre le fait qu'il soit un **ultramontain** reconnu et un contre-révolutionnaire affirmé, il avait amassé chez lui bien des trésors dont peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence, notamment un diamant bleu, l'un des plus gros au monde, ramené de son séjour en Russie. Un diamant qui pouvait faire passer le Hope pour une peccadille de bijouterie. Bien sûr, personne parmi ses descendants ne voulait admettre avoir une telle merveille en sa possession, mais quand Lara pénétra dans le château, la vision de leurs cadavres lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule sur sa piste.

...

 **4.** **Ukaz (104 mots)**

Lara déplia avec précaution le rouleau qu'elle venait de récupérer dans la bibliothèque secrète du musée de l'Hermitage. C'était un **ukaz** du tsar Nicolas II prit juste avant le début de la Révolution, un document inestimable pour l'histoire de Russie, mais qui lui faisait poser bien des questions. De ce qu'elle comprenait, ce n'était pas un décret extraordinaire, juste quelque chose d'assez banal pour se genre de texte. Alors pourquoi certaines personnes étaient prêtes à tuer toute personne se trouvant en travers de leur route pour ça. Elle devait comprendre, mais pour le moment, il lui fallait surtout un spécialiste de l'histoire de Russie.

...

 **5.** **Xyste (103 mots)**

Lara ne ralentit pas, s'engouffrant sur la droite de la vieille ville antique pour arriver au **xyste** en longeant la stoa. La salle faisait parti de l'ensemble de l'ancien gymnase où les éphèbes venaient s'entraîner avant les compétitions pendant l'hiver. Elle était remarquablement bien conservée comme en attestait le décor en parti conservé, un décor représentant des gymnastes, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intéressait. Non, c'était la frise juste en dessous. Une frise avec des lettres entremêlées à des branches d'acanthe, quelque chose de singulier et qui devait forcément avoir un sens. Lara le savait, les anciens ne faisaient rien au hasard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste viennent d'une séance de drabbles du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **Cyclone (103 mots)**

La catastrophe météorologique avait été annoncée aux informations depuis deux jours. Les habitants prenaient d'assaut les magasins. Lara ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'arrivée du **cyclone** ou de l'achat de vivre, tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'était que la tempête allait engloutir cette caverne, suspendu dans cette paroi rocheuse à l'aplomb de l'océan. Une caverne aux murs couverts de runes, des runes qu'elle devait relever rapidement pour comprendre le sens de l'énigme, des runes que la tempête pourrait engloutir et elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre. Il lui fallait des réponses maintenant, peut importait les **cyclones** , elle descendrait en rappel dans cette grotte.

...

 **Histoire (101 mots)**

Depuis qu'elle était enfant, Lara avait été attiré par **l'histoire** , les civilisations anciennes, les trésors. La petite fille trouvait que la bibliothèque du manoir Croft était un endroit passionnant rempli de promesses d'aventure. En grandissant, elle avait toujours eu le nez dans les livres, mais pas seulement. Maintenant, elle avait décidé de se lancer à la recherche de ces artefacts perdus. Le problème, c'est que ses rêves d'enfant n'incluaient pas forcément le minotaure en folie qui fonçait droit sur elle. Peu importe, se dit Lara en armant son uzis, la couronne d'Artémis ne resterait pas entre les pattes de ce monstres.

...

 **Bougie (110 mots)**

Il y avait un effet apaisant et céleste à se retrouver là, dans ce temple, entouré par les dizaines de **bougies** allumées par les moines. Lara aimait cette impression, elle se serait bien laissé bercer par elle, si tout cela n'était pas qu'un artifice, si les bougies qui finissaient de se consumer n'avaient plus étaient un objet de dévotion depuis des jours, si les moines n'avait pas tous été décimé par cette abominable créature, qui était là, tapie dans le noir, guettant sa proie… Seulement voilà, Lara n'était pas une proie. Les magnum cliquetèrent quand elle les arma avant de se redresser, le regard sombre. Il était temps d'en finir.

...

 **Bagatelle (156 mots)**

Lara pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le grand théâtre de Vienne. Elle ressentait toujours une étrange sensation en mettant les pieds dans un lieu historique et celui-ci n'était pas des moindres. C'était là que Beethoven avait créé certaines de ses plus grandes œuvres, comme Fidelio, mais ce n'était pas ses opéras qui l'attirait ici aujourd'hui c'était quelque chose de bien plus futile. Sans ralentir, la jeune femme pénétra dans la loge du chef d'orchestre et collectionneur Otto Wolfgrung. L'homme sursauta et Lara déposa une mallette sur la table devant lui.

\- Miss Croft qu'est-ce qui vous amène.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans un coffre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda l'homme en ouvrant la mallette pour en sortir des rouleaux de partitions à musique.

\- L'opus 126 pour piano de Ludwig Van Beethoven publié en 1825 et dédié à son frère Johann.

\- L'opus 126 ? Les **Bagatelles** ? Demanda l'homme en ouvrant de grands yeux.

...

 **Fantôme (122 mots)**

Est-ce que vous croyez aux histoires de **fantômes** ? Non, sans doute pas… Je n'y croyais pas non plus, mais ce château en Ecosse est la caricature des châteaux hantés. Je ne suis pas seule à l'intérieur, ça je l'ai compris assez vite, mais c'est quand les spectres sont sortis des murs que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je révise mon opinion. Le seul souci c'est que mes balles, toutes mes balles, même celles de mon desert eagle ne peuvent rien contre ces ennemis-là. Peu importe au final. Si je ne peux pas les toucher, ils ne le peuvent pas non plus… De toute manière, je n'ai pas peur de ce type de **fantômes** , mon passé en cache des bien plus effrayants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste viennent d'une séance de drabbles du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **Thé (105 mots)**

Dans la haute bourgeoisie anglaise, l'heure du **thé** était quelque chose de sacré. Personne n'aurait pensé à la perturber sauf que Lara Croft n'était pas tout à fait dans les normes. En plus, elle n'avait pas forcément prévu de passer à travers cette verrière à cause d'un tir manqué d'un sniper de Corey qui avait raté la jeune femme, mais pas la verrière. Quand elle s'écrasa sur la table de Lord Sander, envoyant valdinguer tasses et théières, elle le gratifia d'un sourire en coin tout en lui demandant,

\- Vous avez toujours ce Bruegel ? Parce que je pense que quelqu'un veut vous le voler.

...

 **Ecailles (105 mots)**

Lara était debout, les mains posées sur la table, la tête penchée en avant pour étudier un coffret en bois précieux recouvert d'une marqueterie en écailles de tortues. Des **écailles** qui s'imbriquaient les unes au-dessus des autres, présentant des colorations plus ou moins blondes orangées avec des jaspures irrégulières et bien marquées dont la teinte s'échelonnait du brun pâle au noir. Lara fit glisser ses doigts sur le décor. Des tortues marines bien entendues, mais par n'importe laquelle, du caret, la plus rare de toutes, l'une des plus menacée aussi. Une vraie splendeur du XVIIIème, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le tiroir secret.

...

 **Carte (106 mots)**

Lara devait bien reconnaître que de se pencher pour la première fois sur la **carte** de Piri Reis était assez excitant. Cette **carte** dessinée en 1513 par un amiral turc avait fait travailler l'imaginaire de tout le monde à cause de la figuration détaillée d'une côte connectée à la zone australe de l'Amérique du Sud et qui était bien celle de l'Antarctique, un continent officiellement découvert qu'en 1818. Ça faisait désordre ! Mais Lara s'en moquait, ce qui lui importait c'est qu'elle savait maintenant que son idée était la bonne. Elle était sur les traces de l'Atlantide, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin !

...

 **Laurier (139 mots)**

Lara fit une nouvelle fois le tour de l'Apollon du Belvèdère qui se trouvait sur le socle devant elle. Un léger sourire illumina son visage pendant qu'elle tira rapidement une chaise pour monter dessus, se moquant bien du visage effaré du gardien qui était censé la surveiller. En se pencha, elle distingua deux petits trous dans le ruban qui maintenant la chevelure en place. Son sourire se fit plus grand et elle ouvrit son sac. Avec précaution, elle en tira une couronne de **laurier** en or ancien, réplique exactes des couronnes offertes aux athlètes pendant les jeux pythiques de Delphes. Elle la déposa sur le crâne de la statue. La couronne s'emboîta parfaitement. Les deux allaient bien ensemble ! Maintenant le plus dur resté à faire. Elle devait voler une statue de plus de 150 kg de marbre !

...

 **Espérance (153 mots)**

Alors qu'elle sautait pour se raccrocher à une corniche et se hisser rapidement dessus sous le feu nourri d'une bande de mercenaires, Lara savait pertinemment qu'elle allait devoir trouver une solution rapide si elle ne voulait pas voir fondre comme neige au soleil son **espérance** de vie. Un coup d'œil vers le bas et le regard qu'elle échangea avec le canon d'un bazooka lui fit comprendre qu'elle serait réduite à zéro si elle ne bougeait pas et vite ! D'un bond, sans réellement réfléchir, la pilleuse de tombes sauta dans le vide et s'agrippa à une liane pendant que son ennemi fit feu. Le tir pulvérisa la corniche sur laquelle elle s'était hissé pendant qu'elle atteignit celle d'en face et qu'elle disparu d'un bon dans l'étroit goulot qui menait aux entrailles de la caverne. Quoi qu'il se trouve en bas, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que Jones et sa bande de brutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste viennent d'une séance de drabbles du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **Cirque (128 mots)**

Lara passa la porte et se retrouva sur l'arène de sable au centre du Colisée. L'espace d'un instant la jeune femme s'immobilisa, imaginant tout ce qui avait pu se passer ici, au cœur de cette arène. Elle se baissa, laissant ses doigts caresser le sol terreux en s'imaginait revivre les jeux du **cirque** avant de redresser la tête. La galerie qui lui faisait face était sombre et menait à la salle d'attente des gladiateurs, une salle qu'on disait bâtie au-dessus d'antique catacombes. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'elle se redressait. Elle devait trouver l'entrée de ces catacombes. Cependant, du coin de l'œil, elle accrocha la brillance du reflet d'une paire de jumelle ou d'un viseur. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à les chercher.

...

 **Enveloppe (164 mots)**

L' **enveloppe** était arrivée au courrier ce matin comme si de rien n'était… Une lettre ancienne, égarée par la poste et que quelqu'un avait dut fini par retrouver, la remettant dans le circuit sans se demander ce que cela ferait au récipiendaire de la recevoir avec cinq ans de retard… cinq ans… En la trouvant au milieu des autres papiers, Lara avait senti ses jambes céder. Hilary n'avait pas percuté tout de suite puis, lorsqu'elle l'avait déposé sur le bureau, osant à peine la toucher, son majordome avait mieux comprit pourquoi elle était troublée.

\- Comment c'est possible Hilary ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il manquait un timbre, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Cela marcha un peu, car elle le gratifia d'un sourire sans pour autant la toucher. Hilary soupira et la ramassa pour lui tendre.

\- Il est mort Lara, mais dans cette lettre il y a ses derniers mots pour vous, c'est trop précieux pour se perdre une deuxième fois, non ?

...

 **Horloge (182 mots)**

Le manoir était silencieux, presque trop silencieux. Si ce n'était le tic tac de la haute **horloge** comtoise en haut de l'escalier, le silence aurait été… mortel… de toute manière, il l'était presque. Sans faire le moindre bruit, Lara brandit son desert eagle. Etre dans le noir n'était pas un problème, elle connaissait chaque centimètre de cette bâtisse par cœur et il était bientôt minuit… Avec un fracas assourdissant, l' **horloge** se mit à vibrer pour sonner les douze coups, faisant sursauter les hommes cagoulés qui se tournèrent dans sa direction. Leste comme un chat, Lara jaillit de sa cachette. Le premier tir explosa l'arrière d'un crâne et son deuxième transperça un autre intrus de part en part avant que le sixième coup n'ait retentit et au douzième lorsque l'horloge cessa, ils étaient tous les quatre étendus au pied de l'escalier. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Hilary déboula dans le hall en pyjama mais avec un fusil à canon scié.

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Croft.

\- Rien, il semble juste que minuit soit réellement « l'heure du crime ».

...

 **Fouille (118 mots)**

Les **fouilles** d'Akrotiri avaient révélé une cité étonnante avec des rues pavées, l'eau courante et des maisons conçues pour le confort des habitants. Si le volcan n'avait pas explosé, les avancées technologiques dont ils profitaient auraient donné une avance considérable au bassin méditerranéen. Comme tout le monde, Lara était admirative de l'ingéniosité de cette civilisation oubliée, mais il y avait mieux, un autre mythe qui l'avait attiré à Santorin : l'Atlantide… Ils étaient là les atlantes, sur cette île et la tablette qu'elle avait défriché parlait d'une porte, une porte franchie par les habitants, au moment de la catastrophe, expliquant l'absence de corps dans les ruines. Ça lui prendrait peut-être du temps, mais elle la trouverait cette porte.

...

 **Moustique (120 mots)**

D'un geste rageur, Lara écrasa un **moustique** qui venait de se poser sur son bras et trancha à travers le buisson devant elle à coup de machette pour se frayer un chemin dans la jungle. Depuis deux jours, elle tentait de rejoindre l'une des cités oubliées du Guatemala. Ses porteurs l'avaient abandonné en disant que cette ancienne cité était maudite, mais Lara ne s'arrêtait pas à ce genre de considération. Elle devait la trouver. Elle devait comprendre pourquoi le professeur Sorenson avait disparu et cette ville oubliée en était la clé. D'un geste tout aussi brusque, elle écrasa un deuxième moustique et se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prévoir une bombe pour les éradiquer. Elle ne supportait plus ces bestioles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux vidéo ou des films.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste viennent d'une séance de drabbles du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur**

 **Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lire bien que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **...**

 **Transat (176 mots)**

En l'apparence, la femme en bikini et lunettes de soleil miroir qui sirotait tranquillement un mojito, installée sur un **transat** , aurait pu passer pour une cliente lambda. Sauf que derrière ses lunettes de soleil, se cachait un regard acéré qui ne lâchait pas une seconde le type qui venait de s'asseoir à une table en compagnie de deux gros bras à la mine patibulaire. Quand elle le vit sortir une petite sacoche, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sans donner l'air de le surveiller, elle se redressa et déposa son verre avant de prendre sa serviette qu'elle plaça sur son bras. Doucement, elle s'approcha de la table, faisant semblant de glisser en passant à côté. Les occupants se retournèrent et elle jeta sa serviette, révélant une arme qu'elle plaqua sur la tempe du type tout en se moquant des hurlements des autres clients.

\- Je crois que ceci est à moi, dit-elle en attrapant la sacoche.

\- Miss Croft, quelle surprise !

\- Vous devez pourtant le savoir, non, que je n'abandonne jamais ?

...

 **Tabouret / Goules (133 mots)**

Bryce observa Lara faire sauter la grille du **tabouret** d'égout avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Tu n'en as déjà pas assez avec tous les tunnels égyptiens, voilà maintenant que tu vises les égouts de Londres.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

\- Nous venons de tomber sur des goules Lara ! Des vraies goules ! Bien sûr que j'ai peur, tu ne peux pas leur laisser ce rubis ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rubis, Bryce ! C'est l'œil de sang ! Si jamais elles ont la couronne, le…

\- Monde entier va sombrer dans le chaos je sais. Mais tu n'es pas censé sauver le monde ! Tu cherches des trésors en théorie.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est quoi un rubis de 3200 carats ?

...

 **Décision / Momie (106 mots)**

Lara le savait parfaitement, ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure **décision** de sa vie de descendre dans ce tombeau, surtout pour un chercher un artefact aussi controversé que le véritable Livre des Morts. Le nombre de créatures qu'elle avait déjà du affronter pour en arriver là en était la preuve, mais cette « chose » devant elle surpassait tout le reste. Un grognement furieux emplit la pièce et la jeune femme braqua son desert eagle avec détermination. Elle venait de dézinguer une dizaine de momies en putréfaction, elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par un scorpion, même s'il faisait plus de cinq mètres de haut !

...

 **Télévision / Spectre (141 mots)**

Lara somnolait. Après être rentré du Chili où elle avait croisé quelques espèces présumées disparues, la jeune femme avait besoin de repos. Elle avait prit un long bain, avant de s'emmitoufler dans un peignoir épais et de se laisser tomber assise dans un fauteuil en se séchant les cheveux. Machinalement, elle avait allumé la **télévision** , fronçant les sourcils en ne voyant que de la neige. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de monter sur le toit pour changer l'antenne. Ce n'était pas le jour ! Un peu dépitée, elle allait éteindre quand soudainement, elle remarqua que les rainures grises se mettaient à bouger. Intriguée, elle suspendit son geste, les observant prendre une vague forme humaine. Ses poils se hérissèrent et elle eut juste le temps de plonger sur son magnum au moment où un spectre hurlant jaillit de la télévision.

...

 **Mygale (121 mots)**

Pénétrer par la porte présentait un risque que Lara ne pouvait se permettre de prendre. Crawford et son équipe ayant établi leur campement non loin de celle-ci. Habituée des entrées secondaires, la jeune femme avait escaladé le temple recouvert de végétation pour pénétrer par le haut. Une ouverture lui avait permis de se glisser et de prendre pieds sur la corniche 10 mètres plus bas. Une corniche dont elle trouva subitement le sol un peu trop mouvant. D'un geste, elle craqua une torche et s'immobilisa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En passant par la porte, elle aurait du affronter des mercenaires aguerris, mais là… Elle venait de se jeter dans un nid de **mygales** … et elle détestait ces bestioles !


	10. Chapter 10

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des jeux videos ou des films**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Tomb Raider. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste sont le résultat des soirées drabbles du groupe papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS SUR TOMB RAIDER**_

 **Boucle (105 mots)**

Buccula… Bucculis… **Boucle** … La boucle… l'umbo… Cette partie centrale du bouclier que la statue de pierre qui venait de reprendre vie lui agitait sous les yeux. L'umbo en question était frappé d'une tête de Gorgone pour faire fuir les ennemis comme sur l'Egide d'Athéna. De toute manière, Lara était sûre que c'était l'Egide, sauf qu'elle avait un problème. La statue vivante n'était plus le seul danger à affronter. En s'ouvrant, le tombeau avait laissé jaillir une vraie Gorgone et ça… Lara savait qu'elle allait devoir subtiliser ce bouclier avant qu'elle ne la transforme en pierre ! Elle allait avoir besoin de son desert eagle !

...

 **Cerf-volants (136 mots)**

Les **cerfs-volants** colorés aux formes de dragon planaient au-dessus de la tête des gens, faisant des acrobaties aériennes qui émerveillaient les enfants comme les passants. Tous semblaient captivés, se laissant porter par la fête, tous sauf une silhouette qui pressa le pas pour gagner une vieille boutique à la vitrine dévalée. La foule compacte lui donna du file à retordre pour se glisser jusqu'à la porte, mais l'homme y parvint. Des détonations le firent sursauter et il détailla la foule quelques instants avant de comprendre que ce n'était que de simples pétards. Avec un léger soulagement, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la boutique. Un homme à la mine patibulaire lui sourit en le voyant entrer.

\- Aleksander Stanislas Karpov, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

\- J'ai l'idole. Où est Lara ?

...

 **Idole (113 mots)**

Lara frémissait de rage. D'un côté, il y avait cette **idole** maya et le temps qu'elle venait de passer à la retrouver et de l'autre il y avait Roykart et ses hommes qui menaçaient Bryce. L'assistant « technique » de Lara était à genoux sur le sol, un flingue sur la tempe. La décision de la jeune femme était prise depuis longtemps. Elle allait leur donner cette fichue idole, sauf qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils ne lui mettent pas une balle dans le crâne comme récompense. Alors pour le moment, elle laissait ses armes braqués sur eux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution rapidement pour les sortir tous les deux de là !

...

 **Piranha (98 mots)**

D'un bond, Lara gagna la rive et se laissa tomber sur la berge haletante, mais bien contente d'avoir échappé à ce banc de **piranha** s féroces. Le mercenaire qui avait tenté de la doubler n'avait pas cette chance et l'eau rougie le prouvait bien. La jeune femme s'autorisa une légère pause, puis, elle se redressa. Elle venait de passer trois jours en plein jungle, jamais elle ne s'était trouvé aussi proche d'un mythe. Si tout se passait bien, ce soir elle découvrirait l'une des cités d'or cachées depuis des millénaires. Cette perspective lui faisait même oublier les **piranhas** !

...

 **Tasse (103 mots)**

Une **tasse** de café dans une main, un livre dans l'autre, Lara trouvait que cette soirée était parfaite. Enfin, jusqu'au moment où elle repéra un bouton rouge en train de clignoter furieusement sur l'écran en face d'elle. Aussitôt la jeune femme se redressa. Quelqu'un venait de passer le périmètre de sécurité. Elle ne tarderait pas à recevoir de la visite. Ils pensaient vraiment se faufiler chez elle sans se faire voir ? Mauvaise idée, elle allait leur faire passer 'envie de venir s'en prendre à elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle en garde un conscient pour savoir ceux que ces types voulaient lui voler.


End file.
